I Love You Anyway
by denayaira
Summary: It's unbelievably hard to love you, but I love you anyway. I've been trying too hard not to love you, but I love you anyway. ― Chiaki/Nodame. Song-fic, one shot, 928 words. Read and review if you don't mind!


_**Author's Note:**_  
Saya menggila, menggila, menggila. *ditabok* Maap, fanfic ini memang dibikin dalam keadaan setres, jadi harap maklumi kegilaannya. *angkat bendera putih* Anyway, ini saya spesialkan untuk Vivi alias AnnaYuki. This one is special for you, Mrs. Aker! ;)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Nodame nor Chiaki… oh, how I wish I could. *gigit-gigit pipi Chiaki*

* * *

"Se~npai?"

"Tidak."

"Senpai! Nodame bahkan belum mengatakan apa yang mau Nodame beliii!"

"Pokoknya. Tidak."

"Sen—!"

"Memangnya kau mau apa, hah?"

"Nodame mau Natto!"

"TIDAK!"

* * *

A Nodame Cantabile Fanfiction, based on _**Boyzone**_'s single,

**I Love You Anyway**

_By: Ange la Nuit_

* * *

Chiaki Shinichi menutup pintu penumpang di bagian belakang mobilnya, tentu setelah memasukkan dan meletakkan semua belanjaannya di dalam, tepat di atas bangku penumpang. Dengan satu helaan napas panjang, ia melangkah menuju pintu di sisi bangku kemudi, membuka pintu dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tangan kanan lelaki muda berambut hitam itu terus saja bergerak, memasukkan kunci ke tempatnya dan mulai menyalakan mobil, sama sekali mengabaikan aura gelap dan suara isakan dari gadis yang duduk di sisinya—

"Hiks, dasar Kazuo. Senpai memang makhluk terkejam di dunia. _Qu'est ce qu'un barbare.._.*"

—seharusnya sih begitu, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Maumu apa, sih?" Chiaki akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran, sama sekali melupakan niatnya untuk segera menyalakan mobil dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan supermarket.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan membuatnya harus bercapek-capek menyeret gadis itu keluar dari bagian makanan sampai ke tempat parkir, sebelum akhirnya mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menguncinya di dalam.

Eh? Urusan mudah, katamu? Sekarang baca lagi kalimat tadi, dan bayangkan ia harus melakukan semuanya dengan satu tangan saja karena tangan yang lain penuh dengan berbungkus-bungkus belanjaan!

Beberapa detik kemudian, saat gadis itu, Noda Megumi, membuka kembali mulutnya… rasanya Shinichi mendengar seseorang tertawa seram sembari berseru dari dalam kepalanya, _'Betapa malang nasibmu, Chiakiii~!'_—tolong jangan beritahu dia kalau itu kata hati author fanfic ini. :P

"N-Nodame…" Nodame akhirnya membuka suaranya lagi, "...Nodame cuma mau Natto…"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu terus saja merengut sembari memeluk lutut dari kedua kaki yang ia angkat ke atas bangku penumpang_—seolah ia sedang duduk menyudut di salah satu ruangan gelap dan kelam ketimbang menyudut di dalam mobil yang jelas-jelas sangat nyaman_—dan setitik air mata coretbuayacoret masih saja menggantung di sudut matanya.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari itu, putra pianis terkenal Chiaki Masayuki ini kembali menghela napas.

_Oh, para dewa_ _yang ada di seluruh bumi, tolong jawab pertanyaanku ini: APA isi kepala makhluk ini sebenarnya?_

"Lalu kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Bodoh?" Chiaki membalas sembari meremas kemudi dengan kesal. "Gara-gara kebanyakan nonton drama Korea, kau memohon-mohon supaya kumasakkan Kimchi. Sewaktu kita sudah jauh-jauh ke sini untuk membeli semua bahan-bahannya dan tinggal membayar di kasir, kau malah merengek-rengek minta Natto! Kau pikir itu murah, hah?"

Andai saja ia membawa uang lebih, urusan sebungkus Natto tidak akan serunyam ini. Sayang sekali, setelah berbelanja semua bahan makanan impor yang harganya tinggi itu, uang di dompet Chiaki sekarang tidak sampai 10 Euro. Natto sendiri jelas termasuk makanan impor yang harganya tidak tergolong murah di Perancis ini, dan fakta bahwa para pembelinya berkebangsaan Jepang sama sekali tidak akan merubah harganya.

"…N-Nodame—" gadis itu mencoba menjawab meski terlihat tidak begitu yakin, "—lupa."

Dan itu memberi Chiaki alasan untuk menghadiahkan kepala Nodame satu jitakan penuh 'cinta'.

"S-SENPAI!" Nodame memekik sembari memegangi kepalanya, "Saakiiit~!"

Lelaki muda itu tidak lagi membalas pekikan maupun tangisan Nodame di sebelahnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan keletihannya sendiri untuk bisa terus meladeni itu semua.

Duh. Mengapa ia bisa terjebak dengan gadis ini sebenarnya?

Nodame sangat, sangat, saaangat sulit dicintai. Terlepas dari segala usahanya untuk terlihat sebagai 'istri-yang-manis-dari-konduktor-_Roux-Marlet'_, gadis itu tetap saja aslinya bodoh, manja, jorok, pembohong, cengeng, keras kepala, egois, kasar, emo, plin-plan, narsis, bahkan kadang mesum!—OK, catatan untuk yang satu ini, sebaiknya ia menjauhkan Nodame dari Stresemann dan virus-virusnya sebisa mungkin. Tapi, _well_, intinya, tidak peduli seberapa besarnya usaha Chiaki untuk tidak mencintai makhluk yang diperkirakannya berasal dari galaksi lain itu, tetap saja dia—ah.

Chiaki lalu melirik Nodame yang masih saja memegangi kepalanya, kali ini lengkap dengan mata yang disipitkan _plus_ bibir yang maju beberapa senti ke depan sembari mengumpati—_atau malah memantrai—_kekasih tercintanya itu.

Jangan. Jangan pernah tanyai Chiaki soal ini, karena dia sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sungguh sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia berusaha untuk menjauh dan meninggalkan Nodame… tapi hatinya—_atau kakinya, dalam kasus ini_—tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk bisa pergi. Kalaupun ia berhasil mengambil satu langkah mundur dari Nodame, hanya beberapa saat berikutnya tahu-tahu saja ia sudah mengambil dua atau tiga langkah maju!

Dan akhirnya, di sinilah ia sekarang, **tersesat** di dalam Hutan Para Orang Aneh a.k.a Noda Megumi—mungkin untuk seumur hidupnya.

Ya. Sejak pertama bertemu Nodame… ah, bukan, sejak pertama mendengar permainan piano Nodame, seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Nodame akan mencuri hatinya. Karena sejak itulah, langkah menuju hutan aneh itu telah dimulainya tanpa sadar. Chiaki juga seharusnya sudah tahu, bahwa sejak itu pula ia telah kehilangan… hidupnya.

Lelaki muda itu akhirnya menarik kunci dan melepaskan tangannya dari setir mobil. Selangkah kemudian ia telah berada di luar mobil dan menutup pintunya, lalu membuka pintu lain di sisi yang sama untuk meraih dan mengambil berbungkus-bungkus belanjaan yang berada dalam kantung-kantung plastik putih besar dari bangku belakang penumpang. Ia kemudian melangkah memutari mobilnya ke arah bangku depan mobil, bangku Nodame.

Dibukanya pintu, dan diraihnya pergelangan tangan kanan Nodame yang sampai dua detik lalu masih saja bersungut-sungut itu.

"Ayo. Mungkin kita masih bisa bisa menukar satu atau dua _item_ dengan Natto-mu itu."

Nodame berkedip sekali, tanda bahwa CPU ketinggalan zaman di kepalanya baru saja memproses data yang di-_input_—err, atau setidaknya begitulah menurut Chiaki.

Lalu akhirnya, tepat lima detik setelahnya—

"MUKYAAA~! NODAME CINTA SENPAAAI!"

—Chiaki sukses diterjang oleh angin topan lokal berbentuk seorang gadis yang telah bertahun-tahun dikenalnya. Ya, seorang gadis yang kini menjadi parasit di kehidupannya, tetapi juga menjadi pemegang erat tali-tali pengendali hidupnya—dan bahkan menjadi hidupnya itu sendiri.

"B-barang-barangnya jadi terhambur, Bodoh!"

…dan satu lagi hari indah Chiaki Shinichi akan berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

_**-  
La Fin :P  
-**_

* * *

_***Dasar barbar… (in France)**_

Tuh. Gaje 'kan? Gaje 'kan? Apa saya bilang! /plak

Uuh… Review, minna-san~? *puppy eyes a la Nodame*


End file.
